Started in the Bath (Seriously?)
by xlunari
Summary: "Death to all secrets!" -girl talk and peer pressure. When the female Fairy Tail wizards start talking about romance, Lucy just couldn't get away in time. She didn't sign up for her only secret to be spilled! And neither did she sign up for the men to hear everything below her. Set in ep 52 of FT 2014. LaLu fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't get this out of my head so I just had to write it down. Lalu is my OTP. I just love them.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Steam rose from the bath as collective sighs from the female Fairy Tail wizards are heard.

"This feels great!" a blonde, named Lucy, says contentedly. "Ahh."

"Now that we have this, I won't feel like going out on jobs anymore!" a drunk looking brunette exclaims as she picks up her cup of booze from the tray in front of her.

"Cana-san! It's a bit too early to be drunk, don't you think?" Lucy adresses the brunette, who dismisses what she said sloppily.

"We've been flooded with requests ever since the GMG, weren't we?" a short-haired Strauss, Lisanna, says as she soaps herself. She turns to look at her older sister, Mirajane, who then replies, "Sheesh, I'm so busy. It makes me dizzy." as she continues shampooing her hair.

"We need to take some time off once in a while before our body gives out." a bluenette spoke and flicked her wrist as she sunk herself in the water.

"You're absolutely right, Levy-chan."

The girls laughed and continued the conversation in a different topic.

Meanwhile, just below the female bath was the males', who could hear every bit of the conversation above them.

"I guess Natsu and Gray have matured a bit. Seeing as they actually went on a job together." Max said and smiled, feeling proud of the growing younger mages.

"Even though Happy was with them." Warren commented.

"Happy and Natsu-nii are always together. It's expected." young Romeo joined in.

The men shared their own thoughts among themselves but was interjected by screaming, "It's because he's a man!"

"What does that have to do with it?!" the men sweatdropped as they watched Elfman screaming his favorite phrase.

A blonde in a corner twitched, obviously bothered by the noise around him. "How can a man relax in a bath as noisy as this?" he grunted.

"Laxus-sama, please allow me to wash your back!" Fried was overly energetic in his request and nearly jumped in joy when Laxus gave a positive reply.

Bixlow sweatdropped along with the other guys, who swore they could see the rune mage blushing.

"Ne, Lushee." a drunk voice said above them. They all stopped and looked up. (As if that helps.) "Let me ask you shomthing~"

"Ehh, what is it, Cana-san? Lucy replied.

"Is it true that Natsu fondled your breasts?" Cana snickered as she asked this. The men below visibly turned red and sunk lower into the water, embarassed that they had to hear this conversation. But they all knew how golden an opportunity like this was, and they didn't want to back out of it.

Fried continued scrubbing Laxus' back.

Laxus clicked his tongue. 'Goddamn perverts.' he thought but he couldn't deny the burning curiousity in him. 'I never thought Natsu had it in him.'

Up above, Lucy screamed in shock and waved her hands furiously. "I-I-It wasn't like you think! H-He just-"

"He just what, Lucy?" Cana interrupted, she sobered up as she was having fun teasing a blushing blonde. "You can't lie to me. I know everything." She winked. "How about we re-enact the scene, eh?"

Cana swam closer to the blonde, wiggling her fingers in a creepy way. Lucy tried to swim closer to the edge but was caught. "Kyaa! Cana, noo!" She screamed and laughed.

The men sunk lower 'til their eyes were only visible.

Cana let go of Lucy as she noticed the latter couldn't breathe. She laughed and the other girls joined in. Except a certain bluenette who was starting to gather dark clouds.

"Speaking of which, Lucy. "Mirajane said. "I didn't know you and Natsu were dating. How could you not tell me?" the barmaid pouted and heaven seemed to open.

"It's nothing like that! Geez!" Lucy threw a tantrum. She could have stomped her foot for added effect, except she was in the water. "I never thought of him like that! He's like a brother to me- a baby one- who always needs someone to chaperon him. And we're just partners!" Lucy folded her arms.

Lisanna laughed. " I think you should give up on them, Mira-nee. Natsu is an idiot and clueless at romance." Everyone agreed. Everyone, including the men below. (who never stopped listening in)

"Ehh. You just might be saying that for yourself, Lisanna." Mirajane said, obviously teasing her sister. The latter blushed and denied it furiously, making everyone laugh. Mirajane returned her attention to Lucy. "Anyway, have you no plans to date, Lucy? You really could use romance in your life."

"I agree, Lu-chan. It might help in your novel." Levy chirped, who waved away her dark clouds.

"I never thought about dating." the lie smoothly rolled off the blonde's lips. "The guild has so much going on. It would be hard to balance everything."

Cana put down her cup and glanced at Lucy. She pondered over something and resumed her drinking.

"You're making excuses~"

Lucy gulped at the ever-observant Cana. She sighed. Letting these girls know the truth would disrupt her peace. But she thought it unfair to keep lying. However, that doesn't mean she'll blurt it out. She decided to ride along and find a better time to spill.

"Are there any guys who interest you? Natsu seems like-"

"Miraaa!" Lucy pouted.

"Hai hai. Then, how about Gray? Do you remember what Gemini said a... while... back...?"

Bloodthirst was practically spelt out in the air and the girls sweatdropped

"G-Gray-sama is Juvia's only..." they hear wood cracking and turned to see Juvia at the entrance gripping the door frame, with a face ready to spill someone else's blood.

The boys silently prayed for Gray's safety and soul.

"M-Moving on, Mira-nee." Lisanna laughed nervously.

"A-Ah. Of course. Loke? He always saves you. And he blatantly shows affection for you."

"Loke obviously flirts with Lu-chan as he would any other girl."

"Eh.. then Gajeel."

"Taken." A bluenette blushed.

"Jellal?"

"I don't wanna die."

"One of the Trimen?"

"They're just Loke times three."

"Lyon?"

"He already likes Juvia." The water mage gave a shout of protest but was ignored.

"Sting? Rogue?"

"They'd rather date their senpais. And I can't shake of the impression of them being younger than me."

"Aha! So you'd rather have a matured man than a younger one eh?" Cana gulped down her booze.

The boys below realized they were all older than Lucy, except Romeo of course. They gulped.

Lucy didn't answer but the girls took her silence as a 'yes'. Meanwhile, Juvia settled herself across her.

"Who else... Bixlow?"

"I doubt he'd want to date someone who beat him twice."

Below, said man was blushed and felt his pride stepped on. The other men snickered.

"Nab-san? Max-san? Warren-san? Jet-san?" Juvia joined in.

"..."

Awkward silence ensued on both baths. Bixlow snickered at the boys mentioned, who completely submerged themselves in shame.

"Riiiight..." Mirajane sweatdropped. " There are some left. There's... Fried?"

Said man stopped and looked up so quickly, his neck would have snapped. Laxus turned in his seat and smirked at the reaction.

"Fried..." Lucy started. The boys widened their eyes and strained their ears. Fried had cold sweat. "...looks like he'd propose to Laxus on the spot on any given time."

"..."

The boys struggled to hold their laughs but found difficulty in doing so. The girls, however, openly laughed at Lucy's statement. Elfman muttered something about it not being manly at all. The rune mage embarassingly melted into a puddle and Bixlow resisted playing with his soul, which floated overhead.

Laxus also blushed slightly and looked away.

"You're right." Mirajane sobered up. "Well, I'm running out of suitable boys at the moment so this will be the last suggestion." Lucy sweatdropped. She hadn't realized that the girls were serious about suggesing the male wizards to her.

"Have you ever imagined being with Laxus, Lucy?"

The men waited. Fried pulled his soul back and strained his hearing. Laxus had his back to them to conceal that he, too, was waiting for the Celestial mage's reply.

.

One second.

.

Two seconds.

.

Three seconds.

.

The men sighed. They concluded that Lucy just might grow her hair gray alo-

"NO WAY, LU-CHAN?!" Feminine gasps went around. They obviously couldn't contain their shock.

The men's thoughts hung halfway into the air and all their eyes had become wide as saucers. They all snapped their head toward the lightning mage, who had his back facing them. His body was tense and appeared bothered about the sudden confession.

"Ah..uh... I'm not that surprised, right Warren?" Max let out a very nervous laugh and signalled everyone to ride along.

"Uhh... yeah...?" *hit* "I mean, yeah! Laxus has always been popular." Warren let out an equally nervous laugh.

*collective sweatdrops*

Bixlow stood up and approached the muscled blonde, who was still unmoving. " Don't worry about it, Laxus." he patted the blonde's shoulder and moved to face him. "After all, we can just... prete-Laxus?!"

Bixlow felt his own soul leaving him. The great Laxus Dreyar, S-Class mage, grandson of master of Fairy Tail, blushing?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Was I not man enough to be mentioned?" Elfman muttered.

* * *

 **Okay, I originally wanted this as a one shot. But then I remembered that I don't know how to write abrupt stuff.**

 **I swear.**

 **So I guess I'll make this a short story or something. I have to sort out some events now hehehe.**

 **BTW: I just love filler episodes. Sure they aren't as well thought out but atleast you get to see the personalities of the other characters. I find it cute that Laxus actually thought of someone wanting to be with him on episode50-something (sorry) *heart heart***

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't sleep because of thinking for this story.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Thank you for your reviews. It seriously made me break into a smile. :)**

* * *

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The Raijinshuu was used to seeing their Laxus blush when faced with confessions. It was usually just a tiny dust of pink on his cheeks. Nobody else but them would be able to notice it.

So why was Bixlow surprised?

 _Maybe_ because this wasnt just a pink dust on his beautiful cheeks. It was _red_ dust all over his beautiful cheeks! A shade dark enough for any average person to see!

But was this tiny detail that big of a deal to have shocked him _speechless_?

He, too, asked himself that question and mentally slapped his self.

He sighed and nudged the lightning mage. "Laxus, let's just go. We probably won't want to hear what they say next anyway."

Laxus grunted and stood up, allowing Freed to also have a look at his face.

Freed gaped, blinked and stood rooted on the spot for a few seconds. His surprise was wrtten all over. But he quickly composed his self and made his way toward the entrance/exit of the bath. The two trailed after him.

Freed and Bixlow purposefully slowed themselves at dressing up, forcing the blonde dragon slayer to wait for them outside the building. They watched him leave and waited a few seconds before 'discussing the problem'.

Or talking about what in the frickin earthland happened.

"Oi oi oi!" Bixlow stuck out his tongue on each call. "Did you see it? Just... what the heck."

"I assure you, I had a very clear look." Freed replied, his back facing Bixlow.

Bixlow paused from dressing. "Why the heck do you not seem surprised?!" He gaped at the seemingly cool demeanor of his friend. "I thought you would make a bigger deal than I would!" he stopped everything and watched the rune mage.

Freed didn't move.

Bixlow threw his arms up. "This isn't like the frickin usual, man! This thing is different!"

Freed was still frozen.

"Atleast, act surprised! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Does..." Freed slowly turned around. "...this seem not surprised to you?!" He revealed his eyes, which rivaled like a dam breaking any moment and his nose, which has snot peeking out.

He was a mess.

Bixlow sweatdropped. "R-Right. Sorry."

Freed sobered and took out his hankerchief. He then cleared his throat. "I admit, I was surprised. It isn't the usual stuff when he was around more women. Which some were more attractive than Lucy-san."

Bixlow continued dressing while listening.

"But..." Freed continued cleaning his face. "...I don't believe that just having a darker shade of blush toward this particular woman will lead to something special."

Bixlow nodded and agreed at his point.

"And so far, no matter how beautiful a woman confessed to Laxus, he never thinks more of it as time passes." Freed fixed his hair. "And I have faith that this time wouldn't be any different."

Bixlow sighed. He trusted Freed's instincts and predictions. So he chose to just wave the situation goodbye.

They exited the building and found Laxus sitting on the edge of the river, his eyes closed and listening to his soundpod.

The blush was no longer visible.

The two men exchanged glances. Freed had this emotionless look yet his eyes conveyed arrogance. While Bixlow stuck his tongue out and laughed silently.

Freed was right. It relieved the soul mage.

Yet Freed was also wrong.

* * *

Lucy was walking back to her apartment with Plue right beside her.

"Public baths are great!" she was balancing herself on the edge. "Aren't they, Plue?"

"Pun pun!"

Lucy giggled. "Maybe I should ask my landlady to renovate my bathroom, ne Plue? I can barely fit in my bath tub anymore."

"Pun pun!"

"Which reminds me." She stopped walking. "I haven't paid my rent yet." She slumped.

"Puuun!" She laughed at its cute antics. She waved at the fishermen rowing by and played back the scene earlier.

 _"NO WAY, LU-CHAN?!" Levy was shocked. And so were the other girls. Cana choked on her booze._

 _"H-H-How?" Lisanna managed to stutter._

 _"And since when? How long has it been that you'd like him, Lucy?! Tell me!" Mirajane practically ran and held the blonde's shoulders. Her eyes were shining and this scared Lucy to no end._

 _"I don't like him! Geez guys." She huffed and tried to put some distance between her and the barmaid._

 _"Don't lie! You're whole face blushed! You can't possibly fake that!" Cana was standing and pointing at the girl's face._

 _Lucy got free from the death grasp of the eldest Strauss and swam near Juvia. "The question wasn't whether I liked him! It was if I imagined being with him! Seriously." she frowned but she knew she brought it upon herself so she can't feel bitter._

 _"T-That's true." Levy sweatdropped. She inhaled. "Calm down, guys."_

 _Everybody proceeded to sit properly and behave._

 _"Levy-chan! Thank you so-!" Lucy choked on her words as Levy snapped her head toward her with shining eyes and a sinister smile._

 _"Now now, Lu-chan." Levy smiled wider. "Care to tell what this fantasy was about? Hmhmhm." The other girls had identical looks on their faces except Lisanna who still looked confused._

 _"Geez fine!" she sweatdropped. "T-That thing with Laxus wasn't the first time." Everyone inched closer. "I-I mean, that wasn't the first time I imagined myself with someone!" She held her hands in front of her._

 _Everyone had awed looks and they ushered her to continue. "I actually..." she blushed. "...imagined myself with all the people you mentioned earlier. Even other people who you didn't mention. I wanted to picture myself in a relationship so my imagination just runs wild sometimes so..." the girls nodded in understanding._

 _Except Juvia, whose glare burned holes through Lucy._ _"Y-You..." she inched closer. "...Gray-sama."_

 _"If that's the case, then why did Laxus bring a different reaction from you?" Lisanna pushed the water mage away. "I mean, you instantly turned down the rest of the guys."_

 _"I don't know, he... just kind of occupied my mind longer than the others. I'm not sure why but I get drawn to him somehow..." the girls cocked their head. " Even I don't understand!" she groaned._

 _Slowly, Mirajane laughed. They all looked at her. "Sorry, its because its so cute." She continued giggling._

 _They all dismissed it and turned back to Lucy. "At any rate, I don't like him that way. He just stood out a bit that's why it got me thinking. Don't misunderstand."_

 _The girls fell silent._

 _"Doesn't... it sound like you're starting to like him?_ _"_

 _"I said don't misunderstand!"_

Lucy did her best to convince them not to plan or do anything. It went well. She wasn't sure how long they can hold though.

' _Probably a day_.' she thought bitterly.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and dismissed Plue. She took off her shoes and began preparations to sleep.

She felt drained. That girl talk took so much out of her. She finished dressing and plopped down on her bed.

She looked up and watch her thoughts dance on the ceiling. It started with the scene at the bath, then everyone laughing, and then her beating up Mirajane and the rest for prying and embarassing her. She laughed.

Suddenly, all pictures merged and projected a certain blonde dragon slayer.

She gasped and shook her head and waved her arms around. Just how did that thing get there?! She realized her imagination was scarier than she thought.

She laid on her side and covered herself in her blanket. ' _Laxus.'_ she thought. She needed to understand where he stands. She didn't crush on him, she was sure and positive about it.

But she just can't ignore how much he lingers in her mind whenever his name would be mentioned.

It isn't something voluntary and wanted, that's for sure. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She'll think better after a good sleep.

.

.

.

If the damn lightning mage would let her sleep, that is.

* * *

 **So I just realized, that no matter how much research you do to grasp a character's persona, it will always be OOC in writing. I'll try my best though.**

 **Did I do well? I hope you people enjoyed it. :)**

 **Special mention to Blessed Unrest: Your review got me thinking. It made me see or write in a different angle. I'll take your advice on future scenes. ^^ Thank you so much.**

 **Let me hear you.**

 **See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight slipped through Lucy's curtains and settled on her eyes. Lucy groaned and shielded her eyes.

' _Damn sun'_ she thought grumpily. She got up and yawned. She didn't get much sleep last night, she knew. She looked at the clock near her and confirmed it. She only got four hours of sleep.

She stretched as she walked towards her bathroom. ' _Damn girl talk.'_ she started stripping. ' _Damn blonde haired lightning dragon slayer'._ she stepped in the shower. She turned it on and let the cool water soak her being. ' _Damn you.'_

"I need a job..." she muttered. She thought of her previous plans to ask her landlady to renovate her bathroom but was painfully reminded that she didn't pay her rent yet. She groaned and cleaned herself.

A few minutes later, she turned off the shower and stepped out. "I can't do it with Natsu this time." she decided as she wrapped her towel around her. "Maybe Levy-chan will help." She nodded to herself and exited the bathroom.

* * *

"Ohaiyo, Lucy." the beautiful barmaid greeted Lucy as she sat on a stool. The latter returned the greeting. "Is there anything you want? A drink? Cake? Fruit?"

"No than-"

"Laxus perhaps?" Mirajane smiled sweetly and watched as the blonde fell of her seat and recovered, fuming.

"Mira!" Lucy pouted. She walked away from the bar, wanting to get away from expected merciless teasing. She stopped in front of the request board.

She heard Mirajane's giggles behind her and sighed. She looked up and read some of the countless requests pinned.

She decided to not have Natsu come along, so she couldn't choose monster hunts or defeating dark guilds. She wasn't in the mood for men to be ogling at her so she dismissed cosplaying and promoting restaurants. There were many simpler jobs but the pay was too low and wouldn't help her upcoming deadline. She looked further until her eyes rested on a paper. She smiled and grabbed it. It was simple enough. Searching for a book in a library. There was an added bonus if it could be translated.

"This is great! Levy and I would be able to do this easily." She beamed.

"Good morning, Lucy." the voice made her jolt and she looked towards it.

"Ever!" she smiled as she saw the fairy woman and the three males behind her. "Ohai...yo?"

"Yo, cosplayer!" Bixlow greeted. His babies were around him saying 'good morning'.

Seeing Freed frowning made her question if the morning was any good. The rest of the Raijinshuu seemed fine so she waved it off.

The rune mage was still a bit embarassed from yesterday. However, he composed his self and nodded to Lucy.

"Yo." Laxus greeted her and she looked up. Lucy unconsciously stared at his face and cocked her head. She didn't feel any different. It goes to show that she couldn't possible be crushing on this man. Her inner mind cheered.

Laxus cocked a brow at her. She's been staring at his face longer than needed. Her face had been blank for the first few seconds but then she cocked her head.

' _C-Cute.'_

All of a sudden, her eyebrows met and her eyes turned to slits. Laxus' face deepened to a frown.

Yesterday, the sudden confession surprised him and instantly made him aware of the Celestial mage. Sure, countless women had confessed and thrown theirselves to him. But this was the first time someone from the guild and someone he knew had feelings for him.

It was harder to dismiss than usual.

Though right now, seeing her obvious frown directed at him made him think otherwise.

Lucy shook her head and looked back at Ever. "Are you guys looking for a job?" she asked.

"Not really." Ever answered. "We came back from one not long ago. We just came to see if there was anything interesting." She gestured at the paper the blonde was holding. "And you? Are you going?"

Lucy offered the paper to her and waited for Ever to finish reading. "Yeah. I need to pay my rent and buy some stuff before the month ends. " Ever handed the paper back.

"Are you going alone? Seems tiring to be searching for a book by yourself."

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. I'm going with someone. Anyway, I'll get going and have Mira approve this. Excuse me." she waved at them and walked back to the bar.

"I see the Raijinshuu went and greeted you." was the first thing Mirajane said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"It was just a coincidence! Geez." Lucy sat down. "Anyway, Mira, I'd like to go on this one." she handed the paper.

"I saw you! You were staring at Laxus!" Mirajane read the paper. "This one is in Alders, west of here." She took out a stamp. "Who will you be going with?"

"I was testing something out!" Lucy cried out defensively. She huffed. "I wanted to invite Levy-chan. It would go smoothly with her."

"Testing?" Mira disregarded Lucy's second statement. "Testing what? How fast your heart could go doki-doki?" She formed her hand in a heart and moved as if it was beating. "Oh, Lucy." she said laughingly.

"What?!" Lucy blushed. "Mira! That's creepy!" she grimaced.

Mira laughed. "Anyway, Shadow Gear headed out earlier on a job with Gajeel and Lily."

"Ehh! Who... who else could..? Happy? Where is he? Natsu and Gray should have come home by now, right?"

"They haven't arrived yet. I heard Erza and Wendy wrapoed up their job and went to follow them."

"Ehh..." Lucy rested her head on her arms. "Then I have no choice, Mira. I have to go on a job to not be homeless."

"Gomen, Lucy. I would come if I could but sadly, I can't." Mirajane said sadly. "However, I can't let you go alone. Searching would take forever!"

Lucy sighed and buried her head. Mirajane smiled and swept her eyes over the lounge. She wanted to at least find someone to help Lucy. Her eyes rested on a certain mage. A plan clicked.

"Ah!" this surprised Lucy and other people nearby. "Freed! How about Freed?"

Lucy raised her head. "Mira, what are you talking about? I can't ask him."

Mirajane smiled sweetly. "Oh, Lucy. I'm not allowing you to go alone. Freed is well-versed in languages as Levy. It would be fine."

"That's not-"

"And!" the barmaid interrupted the blonde. "How about this? Since going on a mission with one of the members would involve the whole Raijinshuu, then you'd have more helping hands! Won't it turn out well?" Mirajane grinned widely.

Lucy facepalmed. She realized where Mirajane was going with this and sighed. "Miraaaa." she complained. "I know where this is going. I'd much rather go alone!"

"But Lucy, I'm helping yo-"

"No, you're not."

"Oh shush! I _am_ helping you! Spending time together with Laxus will help you understand where he stands in your life!" she raised her voice slightly to emphasize her point.

Lucy thought about it. She bitterly admitted it made sense. She knew Mira was scheming but she thought that such a plan would help her realize her feelings. It was hitting two birds with one stone. Her Laxus fantasy suddenly flashed in her mind and the blonde momentarily considered the possibility of it happening. She caught herself and blushed hard.

' _Bad Lucy!'_ she scolded inwardly and covered her face.

"Lucy?" She could practically hear the smirk in the barmaid's voice. "You're blu-"

"Geez Mira!" she stood up. "I'm going alone! If it makes you feel better, I'll just have Loke or Virgo be with me!" the barmaid was about to retort but Lucy saw that the request has already been approved earlier. She grabbed it and took off leaving everyone in the dust. "I'm heading out, minna! See you! And Mira, thaaaaanks!" The last part faded as she had already gone very far.

Mirajane blinked and sighed. She watched Lucy run away. She sighed again. "Geez! After all the effort of-"

"Mira." Said girl blinked at the speaker of the voice. "I'd like you to approve this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!. I realized I forgot to give my thanks last chapter so I'll just do it here.**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews. :)**

* * *

"Geez, that Mira!" Lucy grumbled as she stuffed clothes in a pack. "How embarassing!" She went to her kitchen to grab a few necessities she might need. Her hand stopped reaching for water midway. "I...I..." she cupped her cheeks as she remembered her thoughts earlier. "...can't believe I caught myself thinking that. Lucy, you're turning into a creep!" She forcefully shook them away and screamed in frustration.

"I just hate you, Laxus!"

She realized her childishness and knocked herself on the head. Her mind was in a jumbled mess and she was lost on what really annoyed her.

Was it really Laxus?

Isn't it supposed to be Mira?

Truthfully, wasn't it her thoughts messing around?

Or her heart which just confused her?

Nevertheless, she knew she was mad at the wrong person and mentally apologized for it.

"This is Mira's fault! When I get back, I am so not talking to her!" she gathered up all her needed stuff and stomped out the door.

Back at the guild, said Take Over mage was squealing nonstop.

* * *

"A ticket to Alders, please. As soon as possible." Lucy politely told the seller. Walking toward the station cooled her head down. She was ashamed of herself acting immature earlier in her home. She knew she was better than that.

The woman behind the glass cleared her throat. She looked apologetic. "Um... You're quite unlucky, miss. The train left exactly when you walked up here. The next one would arrive in thirty minutes."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What? Ugh, I really am unlucky." she rubbed her face and sighed. "That's fine. I don't really have a choice." The woman nodded and handed her a ticket. Lucy paid and took it then sat at the nearest available bench.

She placed her bag beside her and looked up. "Thirty minutes..." she muttered and rested her head on the top part of the bench.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later, we see the blonde is still in the same position."Waiting alone is soo boring." she pouted.

"I thought you had someone to go with?" An upside down image of green invaded her sight.

"Freed!" Lucy righted herself and looked behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Evergreen and Bixlow were behind him. They greeted her accordingly. "We're here to take the train." was his answer. Lucy sweatdropped.

"I... can see that. I mean where are you going?"

"There's a request from somewhere west, I think." Evergreen answered. Freed confirmed it. "I thought you had someone with you?"

"We're heading the same way!" Lucy beamed. "By the way, I thought so too. But everyone I had in mind are busy so I decided to go alone."

"Oh? You're pretty brave, cosplayer!" Bixlow laughed and his babies mimicked him.

Noticing that none of them held a piece of paper, Lucy asked, "Where are your tickets?"

"Still in the process of being bought." Freed answered.

"Oh? By who?"

"By me." a new voice said. Lucy inwardly groaned.

Of course. How could she forget Laxus?

* * *

 **Around an hour earlier...**

Laxus' feet brought him to his grandfather. The latter noticed his grandson's approach and he set down his beer.

"Laxus. What brings you here?" the Master asked.

"Jiji." Laxus greeted him. "Show me the special requests that asks for me."

The Master cocked an eyebrow. "Special requests? Sure, I wouldn't mind but..." he reached for a book underneath the bar. "...what made you want to take another? You came back from one not long ago."

"It's nothing." Laxus grunted. "Just let me see it."

Makarov's eyes narrowed. He tried to see through his grandson but the latter was good at hiding his emotions. However, he detected a bit of... impatience. This piqued his curiosity. "Laxus. Just what do you need to see the requests for?" he pushed.

"I told you it's nothing." he said with a tone that indicated he didn't want any probing. Makarov shrugged and handed a book to him. Laxus immediately leafed through the pages. Makarov's brows arched higher.

Laxus disregarded the curiosity that oozed from his grandfather and looked closely at each paper. He wanted a request that would lead him to a certain place. He searched for a few minutes 'til he stopped turning a page midway as he spotted the what he set as keyword. He took the paper out. It didn't look like a job request. It looked more like a letter however, it'd had to do.

"Jiji. What is this?" he held it up.

Makarov looked at the paper. "Ah. That is a letter asking you to visit the lady of the city Alders." he sipped his beer. "I heard she liked our performance at the Games and chose to be a sponsor to the rebuilding of the guild building and paid a part of our debt to Twilight Ogre. As Master, I think you should consider it. It seems she fancies you."

Laxus cringed inwardly, however he thought it convenient. "I'll do this." he said.

"Ah?! I didn't expect you'd agree!" Makarov nearly choked from his drink and looked at Laxus with wide eyes. "Could it be... my Laxus is looking for a girlfriend?" he cried tears of joy, making his beer turn salty.

"Hah?! It's not like that." he said with distaste at his grandfather's reaction. He didn't understand what made the old man think he wanted to date an old woman. "I don't dig wrinkly, white-haired 'ladies', stupid jiji." he placed sarcasm on 'ladies', doubting the client was as youthful as she wanted to appear.

"Wrinkly? White-haired? Laxus, you don't thi-"

"I'm having Mira approve this." he cut him off and started walking towards the bar.

The master watched the retreating back and clicked his tongue. He sipped his beer and thought that his grandson was truly the stupid one.

* * *

 **Ahh.. I wonder what got into Laxus' head. ;)**

 **To Stellalona: thank you for sharing your thoughts ^^**

 **And to I'm a Coffee Bean: Sure, why not? I'll give it a shot some time ;)**

 **Long reviews deserve a shoutout! Thank you for giving some of your time to reviewing my story. :)**

 **Let me hear you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me vent out my rage at the internet to be a full-blown jerk and not save the frickin chapter. I had to repeat from scratch.**

 **grrr.**

 **But anyway, thank you for your kind reviews. :)**

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the train and walked hurriedly. The ride to Alders was _so_ awkward. The Raijinshuu didn't mind letting her sit with them and Lucy was thankful. However, the fact that Laxus sat across her made her nervous and she was caught out of it a lot of times by Evergreen. She apologized just as much and started a conversation to distract her from... him.

Cue a light blush and frustrated groan.

She didn't care that she left the Raijinshuu behind her. She just wanted to get away. Fast.

"Lucy?" Ever called out. Lucy stopped. She knew she was being rude and scolded herself. "I'm sorry, Ever, minna. I... just want to start as soon as possible to finish early so... if you excuse me!" she said as she ran ahead, leaving them in the dust.

The others watched her run and sweatdropped.

"What's up with her?" Bixlow said, sticking out his tongue.

"I don't know. She seemed uncomfortable the whole train ride." Ever shrugged and started walking.

"Must have been call of nature!" Bixlow laughed with his tongue out and Ever hit him on the head.

Freed was silent. He had an idea on why Lucy acted that way but he didn't want to admit it. He wondered what his leader thought and looked at him.

He blinked in surprise when he saw Laxus wrapped in an aura of annoyance. Said man grunted with each step.

Freed didn't want to believe it. He knew the lightning mage wasn't naive to suddenly have... feelings for the Celestial mage. He wasn't even suppose to know she likes him in the first place! However, Laxus was annoyed at something- or _someone._ Freed gulped.

"What's wrong, Freed?" he heard Evergreen ask. She and Bixlow were looking at him.

"It's nothing." Freed forced the thoughts away and cleared his throat. "Where is the client and what are we requested to do?" he addressed Laxus.

"The client is the lady of the city so I assume she lives in the biggest house here. And we're going to... give thanks for sponsoring the guild." Laxus said the last sentence quietly.

"In other words, we're just visiting." Evergreen said haughtily and folded her arms. "How bothersome. Did the master force you into this?" she said with a tinge of annoyance. Laxus mentally apologized.

The dragon slayer didn't answer her and resumed walking. Evergreen and Bixlow took this as a 'yes' and followed him. However, this didn't sit well with the rune mage.

"Laxus? Were you forced?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"Not really." was the reply.

* * *

Lucy ran around Alders aimlessly. She accidentally bumped a lot of people in the process and muttered an apology to all of them. She pictured Laxus as a contagious disease that she had to get away from ASAP. Ever since the girl talk in the bath, Lucy felt like her whole life took a 360-degree turn to a path she was too innocent for.

It's not like she didn't want it. She knew that sinfully imagining herself with all the males around her was like demanding the universe for a relationship. It's just that... she wasn't ready.

Besides, if Laxus was the man the universe chucked at her, all the more she wasn't prepared! She blamed her over-imaginative mind and ran faster.

Wrong move.

Her foot caught an uneven brick and she was thrown forward. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt gravity at work.

However...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muscular arms caught her just before she hit the ground. She felt herself being lifted in the air and carried princess style.

Lucy opened her eyes cautiously and shock spread on her face when she saw her saviour. Laxus was smiling gently and heaven seemed to crack open. Heavenly light shone on his handsome face and she felt her heartbeat speed up a hundred fold.

"Lucy..." Laxus' voice sent shivers down her spine. "Instead of falling on the ground, you should be falling... for me."

Lucy couldn't speak. She wanted to faint at the lightning mage's sexiness. Laxus' beautiful, kissable lips opened and Lucy waited intensely with her heart on edge, for his next words.

.

.

"Mama, is that lady still alive?"

.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She felt her head smashed in between bricks and her body sprawled out on the ground. She rapidly sat up and blushed heavily when she saw the amount of people staring at her. A little kid was pointing at her, no doubt the owner of the voice Laxus' sexy voice trasformed into.

She laughed nervously at the spectators and waved them off. The people sweatdropped but nevertheless continued their own business. Lucy stood up and sat on a nearby bench. Her mind replayed her earlier imaginings and the blonde's whole existence blushed deeply.

' _Screw_ _you, universe. Curse you, over-imaginative mind. Damn you, Lucy_.'

"Ugh, Laxus everything is your fault." She muttered as she covered her face with both hands. She wanted to cry from embarassment.

"What's my fault?" a deep voice said.

Lucy flinched and uncovered her face. Right in front of her was the last man she wanted to see.

"Laxus!" she exclaimed. Suddenly seeing him made her heart stop and breath hitch. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously without looking him in the eye.

Laxus inwardly frowned at her. She's been subtly offending him since the guild. The idea of her liking him became duller by the second. Why was he wasting his precious time on her?

"Did you forget Alders was our destination too? Dumb blonde." he said with distaste.

"What?!" Lucy snapped her head at him and her eye twitched in annoyance. Her heart stopped? She couldn't breathe? Because of this man?! She scoffed. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? Dumb blonde." she spat back.

The Raijinshuu watched them emit a dark aura and sweatdropped. They all wondered what happened between the two blondes for them to be acting this way.

Freed cleared his throat. "Putting that aside, Lucy what are you still doing here?"

Lucy snapped back to normal and faced Freed and the rest. "I got... delayed by something. But it's nothing big so..." she prepared herself to run. "I'll be going to my client now! B-" She suddenly found herself choking. Laxus caught her by her shirt rendering her immobile. She struggled intensely and Laxus had no choice but to let go.

She took in air greedily and turned to glare at the lightning mage. She was stopped, however, by his own intense glare.

"Oho. No more running, dumb blonde. We're going together." he said darkly.

Lucy blinked. "What?"

* * *

A butler led the Raijinshuu plus Lucy through halls and staircases. Evergreen told her they also needed to see the Lady for visiting purposes. Lucy wondered what got into them to do something trivial as visiting. However, she didn't question it and was instead thankful she had people with her.

They stopped in front of double doors. The butler told them that he would inform the Lady and asked them to wait. Lucy and Evergreen admired the paintings and decorations that adorned the hall while the boys just stood around. Five minutes later, the butler poked his head out and gestured for them to come inside.

They entered what seemed to be a waiting room. The first thing that caught their attention was a painting that occupied a whole wall. It was of a handsome old man, possibly between 80-90 years old, and a woman who looked far, far younger. Lucy was startled as she recognized the woman as an old friend of her mother.

"Lucy Heartfilia." a voice said. They all turned towards it. "A pleasure seeing you again. It's been, what? 15 years?"

"Corneliana." Lucy recalled the woman's name. "It's been 17 years."

"No matter. Come sit, all of you." she waved them over and they complied, making their selves comfortable on the white leather seats. Corneliana scanned Lucy's appearance, from head to toe and she sneered. "I see the bankruptcy of the Heartfilia Konzern hit you _very_ hard, Lucy." Everyone but Lucy was startled at the woman's sudden character change.

"Hardly, Corneliana. Oh, I'm sorry. I meant _Lady_ Corneliana. I see you've attained the status you've always dreamed of, with how many marriages exactly?" Lucy said with equal amount of mockery. Everyone blinked as Lucy's previously bright aura turn dark and heavy.

Corneliana scoffed. "I see you've lost all etiquette and manners along with your money."

"I see you're still not worth _any_ etiquette _or_ manners."

"I see you've made yourself comfortable in the lower class trash."

"I see you've finally decided to showcase your true colors."

"Insolent brat." Corneliana snarled. "You are truly Layla's daughter. You both irritate me to no end."

The Raijinshuu squirmed in their seat. They were used to arrogant aristocrats for clients but the exchange in front of them was something else and made it hard to breathe. They couldn't and wouldn't dare speak. They visibly flinched when Lucy spoke, "Stop this. You've forgotten you have other guests." They saw shame flash in Corneliana's eyes. "Just tell me about the book you're looking for."

Beneath Lucy's blank face and calm tone, everyone could hear what she truly thought.

' _I hate you._ '

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took longer than usual. I just kind of had to bring myself away from the computer to not smash it.**

 **So anyway, did you like it? I just had to demonstrate Lucy's imagination lol.**

 **Things took on a serious note.**

 **Any ideas on what you want to happen next chapter? Share it. :)**

 **Let me hear you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I reread a few chaps of the manga and saw that Lucy's street really is Strawberry Street. Like whoa.. I thought it was made up xD**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The Raijinshuu watched as Lucy exited the room. Corneliana sent her away in rage and told the butler to give her the details.

Lucy changed so much, to the point she was unrecognizable. The light in her eyes dimmed and her voice went down several octaves. Every action she took, either sitting, talking or even _breathing_ , she did so with care and grace.

This was no longer Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

It was Lucy Heartfilia the aristocrat.

Everyone had completely forgotten about her past life. They didn't know that Lucy could be so _intimidating_. Even Laxus was shaken.

He didn't show it, of course.

What they did know is, if Lucy ever showed that side to the guild...

Shivers went down their spine. They silently agreed to keep this a secret.

"Now now." Corneliana's voice brought them back to reality. "I'm terribly sorry you had to see me like that. The Heartfilia family just has the talent of pushing anyone's buttons. Ohohoho~"

Everyone felt disgusted at the woman's sudden change. She waved away her ugly demeanor earlier like dust and even had the audacity to blame Lucy when it was clearly her who started it.

However, they had to be professional. So to be professional is what everyone did.

Everyone, except Laxus.

Without warning, he stood up, muttered a simple 'excuse me' and then left the room. Everyone watched him leave in shock.

"... ... ..."

"... ..."

"..."

"Uhh... he needed to use the bathroom."

* * *

Laxus walked down the hall with heavy steps as he searched for the scent of a certain blonde.

He found traces of strawberry straight ahead so he quickened his pace. In front of him were glass doors that led to a balcony. On the other side, he found Lucy.

He opened the doors as quietly as he could and stepped out. Lucy was leaning over the railing and had her back toward him.

"Oi, dumb blonde." Laxus walked until he was directly behind her. "You..." he searched for the right words.

"...can't possibly be sulking over something trivial like that."

... ...

' _Laxus, you f*ck*ng idiot._ ' he mentally facepalmed.

"Laxus-san... what are you doing here?" Lucy spoke quietly and slowly.

Laxus shivered. ' _Laxus-san?_ ' He didn't answer her.

Lucy raised her hand and shielded her face from view. "Allow me to apologize for my actions earlier. I had forgotten we had an audience."

"You... who are you?" The formality of her speech was creeping him out.

Lucy chuckled dryly. "Is it odd? I'm sorry. I never thought I would... transform to this whenever I encounter people from my past."

He moved to stand beside her. "What the heck are you covering your face for?" he reached to take her hand off her face.

"No!" she reacted quickly and avoided his hand. "I... wouldn't want you to be witness to this. I am not Lucy of Fairy Tail right now."

Laxus was speechless. But he dropped his hand.

They shared a minute of silence.

"Who was that woman?" Laxus finally spoke.

"She was an old friend of my mother. Although, 'friend' is merely a label when you are an aristocrat."

"Just what happened between you-your mother and her?"

Lucy sighed. "I guess you are curious. Well, you have all right to be." Lucy dropped her hand, allowing Laxus to see a glimpse of her face.

She had no light in her eyes. Just dark, brown orbs.

' _Just how hellish was her life?_ ' he thought. He couldn't imagine it. It didn't seem like a serious deal from his point of view. But after all, he was never an aristocrat so he'd never know.

"Corneliana often visited our mansion in the summer." Lucy started. "She brought with her two children. A boy and a girl. We were 'ordered' to play by her while she had tea with my mother. That woman just _dripped_ hypocrisy. It was obvious she wanted to be acquainted to us for benefits. She always admired my mother's jewelry and often asked to 'borrow' it. Her children did the same, 'borrowing' my toys and never returning them."

"That's cheap."

"I know. That's what they are. Cheap. Although those matters never really bothered me and Mother. We were lenient. But I guess, we were _too_ lenient. Corneliana took advantage of it." her aura darkened. "She stooped so low, I'm surprised she still has dignity left."

Laxus waited.

"She... seduced my father several times. It disgusts me that my father took the bait. He secretly gave her money, clothes and jewelry. She and her children were ecstatic. She did that for weeks while still pretending to be a friend to my mother." Lucy looked up. "And then my mother died. I am not sure if she was aware of everything. However, Corneliana actually looked happy at the funeral. Can you believe it? She must have thought she could take my mother's place. But Father drowned his self in work, shutting out the outside world. Corneliana realized her efforts were futile so she moved on."

"I wonder how many men she seduced so far?" Lucy laughed dryly.

Laxus looked at her cautiously, expecting her to cry. He was surprised that her eyes were dry.

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. A moment later she opened her eyes and released her breath. "I've put my past life where it belongs, in the past. Her actions never crossed my mind 'til I saw her today. But I guess my inner self was provoked." she faced him. "Sorry, you had to see that. I-I'm alright now. Thanks."

It didn't take a genius to see she wasn't alright.

So Laxus did what he thought best. He lifted his hand and...

...patted her head.

She tensed when she felt his hand and Laxus worried it was the wrong move. However, a minute later she relaxed and he watched the light return to her eyes.

"Thanks, Laxus." Lucy said again, smiling. This time, he knew she was alright.

Lucy of Fairy Tail was back. He smiled.

* * *

"Con you believe that woman?" Evergreen huffed and folded her arms. Corneliana dismissed them after she told them of her request.

"That woman must have been tired of old farts!" Bixlow laughed.

"Bixlow!" Evergreen exclaimed. "Take this seriously!" Bixlow just laughed.

"The nerve of her." Freed said darkly. He was tempted to transform to his Dark Ecriture and wreck the whole place.

"Laxus won't take this well. What should we do?" Evergreen said worriedly.

"It will be hard, but nevertheless we need to tell him." Freed scowled. "That that woman wants a _date._ "

* * *

 **The nerve of Corneliana.**

 **So now you know their history. Hehehehe.**

 **Anyway, its the first alone time of LaLu! whooooo.**

 **So what do you think of the chap?**

 **Let me hear you.**

 **Btw, is it weird that I'm at a cold place right now and crave ice cream and yogurt? xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**To rockifi: *gives cookie***

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia." An icy voice said from behind the blondes. "How bold of you. To be flirting in another's household."

The blondes looked behind them and watched as a girl, no older than Laxus, emerge from the balcony door. Recognition flashed in Lucy's eyes. "Could you be... Tara de Vaushna?" Lucy asked warily.

"I am no longer a 'de Vaushna', you ignorant bimbo." She glared at Lucy. "I am now an Alderson."

Lucy's eye twitched. She took in the appearance of the girl. She had icy blue eyes and shoulder length midnight blue hair, like her mother. She wore a strapless blue dress with an asymmetrical hem, the shorter length stopping at her left thigh while the longer one stopped at her knee. Her feet wore simple blue heels.

She had matured, but Lucy could recognize the puffy cheeks and mole on her nape anywhere.

"Tara... you've changed a lot." Lucy indicated her attitude, not appearance. Tara had been the quieter one of the two ex-de Vaushna siblings when they were younger.

"Of course, moron. I no longer have to pretend to be your pathetic 'friend' from the past. You're nothing to me now." She glared harder.

Laxus moved in front of Lucy, as if protecting her. Lucy had forgotten he was there and blushed lightly at the action. "Look, little miss." Laxus said. "I don't care who you are here, but—"

"Laxus Dreyar!" Tara squealed. The two blondes flinched in surprise. They both had the same puzzled look on their face. "It's such a wonderful surprise for you to finally decide to visit! Oh, I knew you'd come for me soon." She gazed at Laxus dreamily and inched closer.

Laxus cocked a brow in annoyance at the girl. He realized this household had unstable maturity levels.

"Missy, I—" he started.

"Tara." she rudely interjected in her annoying high pitch voice. Laxus growled at her.

"Kid. I did not come here for you. I've been forced to come here and 'express gratitude' to the Lady for helping our guild. Last time I checked, you aren't your mother. So get your shallow head out the gutter." He scowled.

Lucy's spirits sunk when she heard that Laxus had been forced to come here against his will. It made sense. Giving thanks to a stranger should never have crossed his mind.

' _Wait!'_ she caught herself. ' _So what if he came against his will? It shouldn't bother me! I couldn't have possibly had hope he came to follow me? Stupid Lucy!'_ she wanted so bad to smash her head on the railing.

"Oh dear, I believe you've misunderstood!" Tara said. "It was actually of my request that my mother sponsor Fairy Tail. So technically, It is to me who your thanks is due." Seeing Laxus' and disregarding Lucy's shocked face she chuckled. "Oh, misunderstandings are no big matter. I forgive you." She purred and latched herself on Laxus' arm.

This disgusted Laxus greatly but before he could shake off the girl, she had already been forcefully pulled away.

"Ow!" Tara cried out. "Release me, wench!"

Lucy didn't know what came over her. One moment, she watched Tara latch onto Laxus and snuggled into him. And the next, she was gripping Tara's wrist and said girl was struggling. She gasped and let go of her wrist as if it was a hot pan. She was shocked at the red mark it left.

Tara glared daggers at her. Lucy could see Laxus at the corner of her eye, who's gotten over the initial shock, and saw that his lips were forming a _smirk_.

' _Oh Lucy, now you've done it.'_

I..I..." she stammered. She racked her brain for any plausible excuse she could give. "Tara.. you... where are your manners?!"

' _Yeah, that's probably the best my stupid brain got._ '

"You... how could you latch yourself on the arm of a man you barely know? It is most unladylike!" Lucy continued. She knew there was no backing out now.

"Hah?" Tara scoffed. "My manners? Where are yours? You should have realized that it was your cue to leave the moment I stepped in! You are the rude one here!" she countered.

"I'm the rude one?" Lucy could feel the fight turning real. "I'm not the one who came here spouting insults and start flirting shamelessly!"

"And you weren't flirting shamelessly? I've caught you flirting right here in my home! I am going to tell my mother on you!" she huffed.

"I was not flirting with him!" she raised her voice. "And even if I was, I have more right to than you!"

Laxus face fell. Not in the bad way, more like he wanted to know what the blonde was going with this. He felt his heart beat faster...

"And what gives you more right than me?! I was the one who helped your guild where your trash self is! So what justifies you to be flirting with my Laxus?!"

"Laxus is not yours! And I have every right because he is my-!"

"Laxus!"

Laxus groaned inwardly. It had been almost there, goddammit! He faced his newly-arrived Raijinshuu, feeling annoyed at them for the first time. "What is it?" his voice dripping with irritation.

Freed, however, was oblivious to the death threat he was being subjected to. "We've spoken with the Lady. And we're here to tell you what she wants." He noticed Lucy and a new girl, who were glaring daggers at each other. "Who is that? And what is going on here?"

"That's the Lady's daughter." He pointed to the blue-haired girl. "They've been... fighting." He answered gruffly. It was lost on everyone though.

"Ooh! Catfight!" Bixlow exclaimed, his babies mimicking him.

"What were they fighting about?" Ever asked.

Laxus didn't bother answering. He walked over to the two girls and stood between them. "It's time to stop, you brats."

Lucy snapped out of her temper. She saw that Laxus was in front of her and realized what dangerous word she was about to say. Her eyes widened and she blushed profusely. She turned her back to everyone and covered her face.

The Raijinshuu looked at her weirdly but decided that it didn't matter. What mattered more was that the Lady's daughter has wrapped herself in their leader's arm.

"This disgraceful brat..." Freed muttered. He stalked over to them, but was stopped by some brat's wailing.

"Laxuuus." Tara sniffed. "Thank goodness. You saved me from that evil bimbo. I could swear that she could have murdered me right then but you came right in time, my prince." She snuggled into Laxus.

Freed's jaw dropped. Evergreen scoffed and looked at the girl with distaste. Bixlow knew this wasn't time to laugh.

Laxus shook her off this time. "I didn't save you, kid. I was tired of your pointless arguing. In fact, I've had enough. I'm leaving. Lucy get your ass here and let's go." He pushed past everyone and strode toward doors.

Lucy's eye twitched again, but refrained from arguing. She was more than happy to leave the hellhole. And she couldn't muster the words to talk to him, not after that embarrassing show she put on. She stood up and moved to follow.

"I cannot allow you to do that."

Cue collective groans. What interruption is it this time?

Corneliana emerged from behind the Raijinshuu. Everybody flinched. Except Tara whose face lit up.

"Mother! You've arrived just in time, thank goodness."

Corneliana nodded briefly. "I will not allow any of you to leave without my permission." She turned to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia, how dare you cause my little girl to cry. You really do have the talent of being an unnecessary nuisance." She glared. "You have come here on business not of pleasure so put yourself in place." She called several men to come forth.

"Take away that wench and throw her in the library. Ensure that she does her job and do not let her leave." The men nodded and moved toward Lucy. However, the Raijinshuu and Laxus stood in their way.

"We're not letting you take her." Evergreen snarled.

"Know your place, fairies." Corneliana scowled. "I can file a complaint to the Council for the impudent behaviour you have shown here. I have enough influence to destroy your guild's reputation."

They unwillingly gave up. The rest of the guild didn't have to be involved here. Laxus growled dangerously but he didn't want to stress his grandfather. The men pushed past them and held Lucy's arms. Lucy snatched her arms away. "I can walk." She snarled.

She angrily stomped out the balcony. But not without sending apologizing looks toward the Raijinshuu and Laxus.

They watched as Lucy disappeared from them... again.

"You three." She addressed the Raijinshuu. "I have no need of you here. Go and follow that hateful blonde."

"We refuse." Freed glared. ' _So now she decides to treat everyone fairly._ '

Corneliana opened her mouth to speak but Laxus cut her off. "Go follow her." He ordered.

"But Laxus!"

A glare was their reply. They understood his intentions but they didn't want to leave the lightning mage. However, an order was an order. They simultaneously glared at the Lady before disappearing behind the balcony doors.

"Now!" Corneliana clapped her hands. "Now that the nuisances are gone, we can start planning." She said cheerfully, completely different from earlier.

Laxus was sure of it now. He was absolutely disgusted at the Aldersons.

"Oh dear mother!" Tara said excitedly. "Plan what? Our wedding? How marvellous!"

"What?!" Laxus shouted. He didn't want this shit. He gave up on resisting the Lady, but no way was he gonna subject himself to this!

"Oh heavens no, Tara, dear." Corneliana replied. Her daughter's face saddened but Laxus was relieved. However, he knew what she was 'planning' wasn't any worse. "We'll take it slow. Let's go plan your date."

Tara squealed and latched herself onto Laxus. The lightning mage wanted nothing more than to shock these two women to a crisp, right here, right now.

' _Goddammit, Lucy. Everything is your fault._ '

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for taking longer than usual.**

 **I was a bit stuck... again.**

 **I don't want to admit it but I feel myself getting stuck a lot so updates won't be everyday anymore. Sorry. TT^TT**

 **To CelticHeart13: I really want to see that shop hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Everyone, thank you for your kind reviews. :)**

 **Let me hear you.**

 **See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! ^^**

 **Thanks for hating the witches. Lol xD**

 **This is a bit longer than the others. :)**

* * *

"I'm really sorry." Lucy bowed at the waist. "I truly am."

The men _literally_ threw Lucy inside the library. Just as she was muttering curse words and rubbing her aching butt, the Raijinshuu arrived. They explained that they were sent there, Evergreen quoting Corneliana's exact words. They watched as a flurry of emotions flashed Lucy's eyes. Rage. Shame. Murder. And most of all, guilt.

They were startled when Lucy suddenly bowed and apologized. They had to physically force her to straighten up.

"What on Earthland are you sorry for?" Evergreen asked her with an annoyed tone but inside she was worried. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders. Her worrying intensified when she saw Lucy keeping tears at bay.

"Everything." Lucy answered and looked at the ground. "I'm so ashamed of everything that happened so far. You saw and experienced some stuff that you didn't have to. Corneliana even talked to you guys that way. I'm so sorry that you guys got involved. Everything went wrong because of me. I'm so sorry." She apologized again.

"Lucy. Nothing that's happening is your fault. Stop apologizing. I'm sure that even if you weren't here, everything that's happening would still happen. That's just how deluded and conceited this house is." She tightened her hold on Lucy. "We're Fairy Tail. No matter what happens we've got each other's backs, right?" she smiled and Lucy relaxed, wordlessly thanking her.

"If anything, this is completely the witch's fault and that despicable daughter of hers." Her worried face turned to a scowl. She whipped her head to Freed and Bixlow. "Honestly, just what got into Laxus' head to suddenly want to visit people we've never met?! This is what he gets!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. "What? Did he decide to blind date now?"

Nobody answered. Since nobody really knew.

"Wasn't Master the one who forced him to go here?" Lucy felt that they didn't really... connect. "From what Ever says, it sounds like he came here willingly."

Evergreen and Bixlow sported confused faces. They weren't sure either.

"Lucy-san." Freed spoke up. "Did he tell you that?"

"Tell what?"

"That he was forced to come here."

"Yeah. I mean, not to me. He said that to Tara earlier. She deluded herself into thinking that Laxus came for her so he said he's been forced to come to express gratitude."

"That f*cki—"

"Tara, the daughter right?" Freed tuned the string of curses out. Lucy nodded and walked to the wannabe fairy to calm her down.

Freed looked calm. But inside, his world crashed down.

' _He did that to cut off the brat's delusion_ s' was the first thing that came to mind. It made perfect sense. And he felt that it wasn't wrong. But he knew that it wasn't completely right either.

He sighed heavily.

' _His pride didn't want Lucy-san to know he followed her._ '

He didn't want to accept that. It made him feel like he was giving Laxus away.

"Freed, you alright?"

However, he had to.

* * *

Laxus cursed under his breath. He regrets everything.

Why did he have to go after Lucy, anyway? It's not like he likes her! It was the other way around! He wasn't desperate to get a girlfriend either so just why was he in this position?

The brat daughter was beside him, talking endlessly about things he couldn't care less about. She didn't check if he was listening nor was he making an effort to pretend. He was lost in his own thoughts.

He admits that hearing the Celestial mage's indirect confession took him by surprise. He knew Bixlow and Freed caught him. And he knew they freaked out, what he didn't know was why. It wasn't like it was the first time it happened. So when he realized that they had purposefully slowed themselves, he left.

Their efforts were in vain, however. He was a Dragon Slayer and heard everything. When he heard that his blush had a deeper shade, (yes, he also admits he blushes) he freaked out, too. He wondered if he had some hidden attraction toward his fellow blonde.

If so, his body was pretty damn good at hiding it. Even he didn't know.

He forced the blush away when they came out, he didn't want his friends to worry. He was glad when he sensed their relief.

However, his night had been restless. Images of Lucy kept popping up in his head. It annoyed him like _hell_. His memories of her weren't much but why does his mind conjure images that seemed _real?_ Like it was his _own_ memories? Was he unknowingly glancing at her?

That hidden attraction thing is getting legit by the second.

When he saw her the next morning, his inner self was in turmoil. He wanted so much to tell her to get lost. To leave his mind in peace. But he knew she was faultless so he kept shut.

He had also overheard (cough* eavesdropped *cough) her conversation/whining session with Mirajane. _Testing what out? Alders? Levy isn't here? She was going alone? ...Freed?_ His fist clenched. ' _Wait, what the fuck! I can't be fucking jealous! Especially not of Freed!_ ' He groaned inwardly. He was just about to punch his self if it weren't for his own name being said.

' _Spending time with Laxus will help you understand where he stands in your life!'_

So she was confused as he was... That did it.

This was the only chance he could approach her without the threat of her team or teasing of the guild. He was going to help her... and his self.

He stood up and walked toward his grandfather. The rest is history.

.

.

And right now he regrets everything.

But there's no use crying over spilt milk. He was here and he was going through the plan.

He was going to understand where she stands in his life.

.

.

.

.

.

Hopefully, it was somewhere by his side.

.

.

.

.

' _Forget I thought that_.'

* * *

"I think I understand now." Freed said.

"Understand what?" the three chorused.

"Why we're here. Why Laxus chose to come here."

"That?" Lucy questioned. "To be honest, I don't think that matters anymore." Bixlow agreed. Ever, however, screamed that she needed an explanation.

Lucy did not argue.

"It's true that it doesn't matter as much. What we should be discussing is how to save Laxus. However, I want to share what I think." Freed eyed Lucy.

"W-What is it, Freed?" Lucy felt sweaty at the look the rune mage was giving her.

"Lucy-san, I believe Laxus and the Raijinshuu is here because of you."

"What?" the three chorused again. "Freed, you're too vague! Get to the point!" Evergreen said irately.

"What I'm saying is, Laxus followed you, Lucy-san." Seeing their shocked and confused faces, Freed just wished he had a camera. He cleared his throat. "Let me apologize in advance, Lucy-san. But we, too, were in the public bath yesterday. The males' bath was just below the females' and we heard every bit of your conversation."

Lucy's face turned bright red. The blush slowly crept to her ears and neck as she recalled the said 'conversation'. "E-E-Everything?"

"Oh yeah, cosplayer!" Bixlow exclaimed. Then he grinned knowingly. Lucy could swear he was wiggling his eyebrows. "We know _everything._ "

Lucy wanted to die on the spot.

"What 'conversation'?" Evergreen felt annoyed as she was obviously left out. "And just how does that lead to us being here?"

"The girls were discussing Lucy's potential lover." Lucy flinched at his bluntness. She retreated to the second floor of the library in shame. "Every male wizard we know has been mentioned. Myself and Bixlow included. And of course, Laxus."

"And?"

"Well, Lucy-san shot down everyone except, Laxus."

"Lucy! Seriously?" Evergreen called out to her above. No one answered. "LUCY!"

"I-I'll give you the details later, Ever!" Lucy replied shakily. Evergreen huffed in response.

Lucy had been walking around the second floor and browsing the shelves in an attempt to use the job as a distraction. The discussion below her had been the most unbelievably embarrassing in her life. Just imagining Laxus' reaction wanted her to commit sepukku.

' _He was probably baffled. I mean, we never really had an actual discussion. EVER. He must be thinking I was some pathetic kid who just lives my lovelife through pathetic imaginings. He's probably pitying me. I probably disgusted him. No, I DID disgust him. God, I want to die!_ '

"So Laxus heard everything." Ever concluded. Lucy cringed. "But why on Earthland did he have to follow Lucy all the way here?! Is he that desperate for a girlfriend?"

"I don't know about that. Even I'm confused. Laxus never did mention Lucy-san before in any of our conversations so he possibly..." he trailed off.

"F-Freed." Lucy's voice floated down. "I know it's not my place to say this and I'm sorry in advance but... isn't it a bit too _naive_ of him if it's what I think you're implying?"

Freed sighed. "My thoughts exactly."

"Imply what?" Bixlow asked.

"That Laxus has fallen for Lucy." Evergreen answered bluntly.

Bixlow scoffed in surprise. Lucy was a teeny bit offended about that. "Whoaaaa, cosplayer. Now, aren't we extremely charming?" Bixlow cracked up. "Hold up, I think I might be falli—!"

"Take this seriously!" Evergreen hit him hard resulting on a rather large bump on his head.

"I'm not happy about this at all!" Lucy whined. She started walking to a separate shelf. "Can we just please please _please_ move on to the rescu—whoa! Oof!" they heard a loud thump and sweatdropped at her clumsiness.

"Ow! Watch where you—kyaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy's scream alerted them and they ran up the stairs. The Raijinshuu immediately readied their magic for whomever intruder there was. They ran in to a shadowed figure standing over a fallen Lucy, who had her eyes wide and scared.

"Get away from her!" Evergreen shouted and crouched into a battle-stance. The figure, however, didn't move.

"I said-!"

"Lucy Heartfilia." The figure walked into the light. Recognition flashed in Lucy's eyes. "Nice to see you again." He, as they saw, crouched down next to her.

"Tyler?" she said with wider eyes.

"Yup." He grinned.

Lucy slumped to the floor. "You people just love saying my name, don'cha?"

* * *

 **So we meet the final Alderson.**

 **Hopefully not as evil as the last two. We'll see xD**

 **And finally an insight on what's going on in Laxus' mind. Ha!**

 **To AttackonKings: Keep calm. Lol xD Thanks for hating them hahahaha.**

 **rockifi** **: I'll take you up on the offer sometime! Thanks. ^^**

 **cerberus** **angel: Thanks for the really long review! And thanks for reading my story. I just recently read yours and really liked it so it's cool to see you here. :D Please feel free to judge and give ideas. Thanks again!**

 **That goes out to everyone. Feel free to give your ideas guys. I appreciate it. ^^**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. *bow***

 **Let me hear you.**

 **See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry for lateness.**

 **Hope you like. :3**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lucy mumbled as she tried to calm her frightened heart.

Tyler grinned mischievously. "First of all, aren't you gonna get up? ...Although, I _am_ loving the view." He winked flirtatiously.

Lucy blushed crimson. "Y-Y-You perv!" she kicked him out of reflex and the Raijinshuu watched amusedly as he flew several metres back. Lucy scrambled to stand, protectively holding down her skirt.

"Holy shit, Lucy!" the guy, Tyler exclaimed as he held his bruised chin. "When the heck did you become an Amazon?!"

"And just when did you become a pervert?!" she screamed back, brushing off Bixlow's snickers in the background.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Lucy, care to introduce?" Freed said as he loosened his hold on his sword. He gestured for the others to do the same.

"S-Sorry guys. This... pervert is Tyler de- Alderson." She scowled at Tyler. "Tara's twin brother."

Tyler was a male, tanned version of Tara. Enough said. The only difference between them was their eyes. While Tara had icy-blue ones, Tyler held indigo orbs. His hair was spiked up with a some bangs partly covering his right eye. He wore a plain green shirt under a black coat, closely resembling Gray's on the rare occasion he was dressed. Below, he wore black denim jeans, a chain loosely hanging on the left pocket. His feet wore simple black, leather shoes.

"Unfortunately." He grumbled. He dusted himself as he stood and held out a hand to them. "Nice to meet you." He grinned.

They stared his hand down.

Tyler awkwardly let it fall. "O...kay? What are your names?"

They didn't answer.

"Uhh. Lucy, I don't think they like me." He glanced at Lucy and pouted.

"I don't like you either." She retorted. She sweatdropped at the Raijinshuu, as if asking what they were thinking. Lucy sighed and introduced them.

"So back to the question, what on earth are you doing here?" Lucy faced Tyler.

"Right. Well actually, I was here before you guys. Imagine my surprise when my mother's goons threw you in." He snickered. "And... well... I overheard your interesting conversation. Laxus, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Lucy resisted smacking him. "I expect a catfight between you and my sister, Lucy. Believe me, she's _obsessed_ with him. You should see her room." He visibly shuddered.

The Raijinshuu narrowed their eyes at that. Except Bixlow, who was amused.

"Actually, they already did." He smirked. "Though it was only a fight." He added and frowned. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? No scratching, hair-pulling, or shredded clothes?" Bixlow answered in the negative. "How disappointing." Tyler shook his head.

"You said it." Bixlow shook his head, too.

"You damn pigs." Lucy muttered. She didn't know the Tyler before her. He had changed, although it also felt like he didn't. When they were younger he would set up indirect pranks or tampered with her stuff in secret. It had her crying to her mom a lot. She felt he hadn't lost his mischievous side, what she didn't feel was the hostility toward her.

It must be because they had money now.

Freed cleared his throat. "If that's all there's to it then let's end this conversation." He started his descent. "We need to get out of here." The others followed him, leaving Tyler behind.

"Wait." He called out. "You accepted Mother's request, right? Aren't you guys gonna do it?"

They all stopped, the request resurfacing in their mind. The Raijinshuu could just exclude their selves and get on to saving Laxus, after all they weren't the one who accepted the job. But they weren't heartless to leave Lucy alone, even if she was partly at fault for the mess.

Lucy sighed. "I wanted to forget about that." Her lips formed a tight line. She looked out the window. Night was approaching and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. But she was a Fairy Tail mage and she didn't want to taint the Fairy Tail name.

"I can handle that." Lucy finally spoke after minutes of silence. "But Tyler, I want your ass out of here."

"Wha? Why should I go?"

"Obviously, we don't trust you." Evergreen sneered. "You could go telling on your mother, for all we know. Like that twin brat you have."

"Seriously?" he scoffed. "Well, I don't know what my 'twin' did but, as you can see, I'm not my sister. I regret to even be related to her." He scowled as if remembering his twin and shuddered. "And also, regarding that rescue mission, I want in." He grinned.

Lucy's jaw dropped. Evergreen scowled. Freed twitched. Bixlow laughed, the only one who liked the idea.

"I refuse." Freed said firmly and glared. "Like Ever said, we don't trust you and we can handle ourselves just fine without your involvement."

"And besides, we don't like you." Lucy folded her arms.

"But it seems fun." He pouted. "And I wanna mess around with them; Mother is so annoying, uptight and controlling. And Tara's a bitch."

.

.

.

.

.

"I like him." Bixlow chortled.

* * *

"Close the window, alright?" Lucy instructed her spirit as she was balancing on the ledge. She had summoned Gemini to copy her, although it had been embarrassing when they did. Gemi-Lucy was clad in a towel, eliciting cat-calls from two perverts and a cute crimson blush from Freed.

Once that had been taken care of, (much to the pervs dismay) she gave the details of the book and told them to contact her when it was found. Their plan was simple: get out of the library, reunite with Laxus, then haul ass. Tyler would serve as their guide around the place. If Gemi-Lucy did the job right, then Corneliana won't have any valid complaint. The reward was insignificant.

"We have some hours before someone would bring you dinner." Tyler said. "Probably one or two. If Mother is alerted that not all of you are here, then I bet she'd send a complaint immediately. Though it's normally a small matter, Mother has established some connections that could make it a big deal. And we all know the Council doesn't really like Fairy Tail so they'd take advantage of it."

They were standing on the narrow windowsill, the wind initially chilling them.

"Now what?" Tyler questioned. "How do we get down?"

"We jump."

"What?!" he said incredulously. "This is the fourth floor! You've gotta be kidding."

Nobody answered and leaped. Lucy dragged Tyler with her.

"Dark Ecriture: Wings."

"Fairy Magic..."

"Come on, babies!"

"Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!"

Everyone landed safely on the ground, Lucy and Tyler landing on Aries' wool. Lucy dismissed Aries and pulled Tyler up.

"Goodness, hold yourself up. You're dragging us down." Evergreen clicked her tongue.

"You guys are just crazy." Tyler retorted weakfully.

"Come on, Tyler." Lucy said. "Use your twin sense, where is Tara?"

Tyler scowled, disgusted. "Twin sense? Gross. Mom lets all suitors talk with Tara so they're possibly in the garden. Or in the living room. Those are the usual places."

"Garden it is. Lead the way." Freed said.

And they shot out. The sun had begun to set, casting an orange-pink glow on them.

"Your place is too big! We've been running for ten minutes now!" Lucy whined as Evergreen turned several guards to stone.

"Your place was bigger, hypocrite."

"Stop arguing." Freed scolded. "I just realized, Tyler-san, won't it be easier if we ambush them when they're out of the residence? It would be an easier escape for us."

"True." Tyler answered. "But I'm betting that Mother stationed a number of guards around them. If you ambush them and they alert her, then that could go against you."

Freed rubbed his face. Tyler shot him a half-apologetic look as they all went back to running.

"How much farther?" Evergreen asked after some minutes.

"We're here." Was the reply as they halted. They arrived at a large expanse of land. With various flowers and hedges placed stylishly all around. In the middle of the garden was a small building, which everyone assumes is a resthouse.

"No one's here!"

"Uhh..."

"Let's not waste time here. Where's the next place?"

"Living room. It's at the main residence. It's a bit... far."

"I'd rather not go there. Think of somewhere else."

"Uhh..."

"Hur—"

.

"Laxus~"

The whole group stiffened, shivers running down their spine. Tyler looked especially grossed out. They heard a thump and cautiously followed it. What they saw had their stomachs churning and absolutely disgusted.

Laxus had Tara pushed up on the wall, his head on the crook of her neck. Tara's head thrown back and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Laxus?" Lucy felt tears prick her eyes.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **;)**

 **Soo?**

 **Let me hear your thoughts, guys. :)**

 **See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**EquinePianist** **: P-Please don't. *hides behind Laxus***

 **Yaaaaay 10th chappie! :D**

* * *

"LAXUS DREYAR!"

"WHAT?!" Laxus whipped his head to his side, but found that the brat wasn't there. He looked behind him and there she was, fuming for a reason he couldn't care less for.

"I was asking you something!"

"And what the hell were you asking?!"

"I asked if you were listening!"

' _F*cking idiot_ ' He groaned and rubbed his face. He continued walking, a permanent scowl on his face.

"Laxus, hey! Wait for me!" he heard fast clicks of her heels.

' _Those guys better be hatching a plan_. _'_ he growled lowly. His growl intensified when the brat snaked herself on his arm... _again_. He had given up on shaking her off since she just latched herself repeatedly.

"That's so... sexy, Laxus~" Tara purred. On any other occasion, Laxus' ego would've soared but right now, he was downright disgusted. Especially when she snuggled his arm between her petty excuse for breasts.

He shook her with force that threw her on the ground. He shot a deadly glare at her. "Don't lay any of your disgusting hands on me." He smirked in satisfaction when she shivered with apparent fear.

He strode straight ahead, not caring where he was going. They've been in the same place for almost an hour just walking, yet the scenery didn't seem to change. He was amazed this was still called a garden.

He hoped his Raijinshuu and Lucy thought of ways to escape by now. He had sent them to follow her for them to work together and 'save'-for lack of a better word- him. The time with the spoiled brat had been _pure torture_. He wasn't sure if he could hold back anymore.

"Laxus!" he heard her scream. But he didn't respond.

"Laxus, take one more step and I am telling my mother!"

He stomped his foot, breaking the cobblestones beneath. Electricity crackled around him as he looked back. Tara visibly flinched but held her ground. All of sudden, her vision was filled of yellow and she fell on her butt. Laxus had flashed in front of her, giving her the evil eye.

"Open your mouth one. More. Time." He glared. "And we'll see if you still have it to tell your mother."

Tara was shaking all over and her mouth opened to let out a scream. But no sound came out. Laxus scowled as he dispelled the electricity and continued walking.

He paused mid-step when he smelled salt. She was crying. He sighed.

"L-Laxus..." she sobbed. "D-Do you r-really hate me?"

Well, he didn't need to answer. So he didn't.

"I r-really *hic* l-like you, Laxus!" she tried to catch her breath. "I r-really really do! W-Why c-can't you like me?"

He groaned. He wanted to leave her but he wasn't a monster with a heart of stone. He walked back toward the brat and crouched in front of her.

"I don't like you." He said bluntly. This intensified her sobs. "I don't and won't. So just give up on me."

"H-how can you *hic* say that s-so easily?" she wiped her tears away harshly. "You're the only one I want, Laxus! I can't just give up on you just because you said so!"

"You have to! And you will. Because you can't have me." He said sternly as if disciplining a child. Well, it truly wasn't far from it.

"Why?!" she screamed and slammed her fists on the pavement. "Why, Laxus, why?! Do you have someone? A girlfriend? A relationship? I know you don't! I know everything! So why?" her voice cracked at the end.

Laxus brushed it off and the fact he had a stalker. He was never the patient type and it took every ounce of control to not shock her shitless. "Because I don't want you! Imprint this on your fuckin' wrinkle-less brain, kid." He poked a finger to her forehead callously. "I. Don't. Want. **You.** " He put more pressure at the last word, making her lose her balance. He glared down at her. "And that's enough for you to not have me." That should be more than enough to intimidate her.

...not

"Then... why did you come here, Laxus?! Huh?!" she pushed herself up and clenched her fists. "I don't believe that absurd lie that you came to give thanks! I'm not an idiot! I know that you're here for a reason! If not for me, then what?!"

He groaned in frustration. "I told you I was—"

"I know that's not true! I know you don't let anyone force you into something! Even your own grandfather!" she was enraged now. "Let me ask you again, if you're not here for me then what?! Or rather... who?"

He internally flinched.

"No one." He said coolly.

"...Lucy." She said coldly.

He flinched again. He realized she wasn't as stupid as he thought.

"It's her, isn't it." She said more as a statement. "You're here for Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you." Laxus felt his heart tighten.

They shared a minute of silence.

"...And if I am?"

The garden breeze stilled, encasing them in deafening silence. Tara's gaze darkened. Laxus watched her curiously, wondering what she would do next.

"Laxus Dreyar..." she muttered as she reached into her pocket. "...if I can't have you..."

She took out a flask and popped out the cork.

"...no one can."

Laxus sensed the danger as some bluish-purple mist floated out. He attempted to jump back but Tara held his shirt with both hands tightly. He held his breath, but made the mistake of breathing in.

Nothing happened.

At first.

His world turned upside-down, then spinned. Dark spots speckled his vision. It was so sudden that he wanted to throw up his organs out. His head throbbed and he held it in attempt to subdue the pain.. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shook all over, as if having an epileptic seizure.

He felt as if his something was leaking out. His magic? No. It felt more... humane.

He was losing his humanity.

* * *

Tara watched as he convulsed. She wasn't worried. It happened every time.

Her mother had stocks of this stuff and had used it several times on many different men. Her mother had used it as a stepping stone to status and wealth. The first time, she learned from her mother's diary, was on her biological father.

It was cruel, she knew. But it was effective.

The first person she saw her mother use it on was Mr. Jude Heartfilia. She recalled he convulsed much like Laxus now. When she had seen that, she was worried that her mother was trying to kill him and almost screamed. But instead, she ran away, scared of- no, more like _for_ her mother. She was scared of the consequence if the adults find Mr. Jude dead, with her mother on the scene. And as she was running, she bumped into Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter.

She thought that if it was Lucy, she could save Mr. Jude and nothing bad would happen to her mother.. So she told her what she saw. Lucy ran to where Tara came from. The latter didn't know what the former would see. She only hoped Lucy saved her Father.

The next day, she felt as if Lucy was mad at her. She didn't know why. She knew Mr. Jude was alive and well, and she thought that Lucy should be thanking her. However, it was the opposite.

The same night, her mother had brought home a large amount of money. She initially wondered where it came from but realized it didn't matter. She was always jealous of Lucy's toys and 'borrowed' them- with no intention of returning it. But now they had money she could have them, too.

She had seen her mother use it several more times after that, but she never got past to see what happened after their convulsion. That part irked her and made her turn away with distaste.

Laxus stilled.

' _But now I'll know_.'

She heard a low growl.

' _And_ _I think I'll like it._ ' She thought as she licked her lips.

* * *

Tara bit back a moan as Laxus sucked on her neck.

She wasn't surprised that this was the result of the potion, she had figured it would lead to this. It pleased her greatly, seeing how effective it had been on Laxus.

However, she was slightly frustrated. Laxus placed burning hot kisses on every inch of her exposed skin, everywhere except her lips. She longed so much for their lips to lock and tried numerous times to catch it. But every time she attempted, Laxus tightened his grip on wherever his hand held, making her wince in pain. She was sure she was bruised in numerous places. So she gave it up.

She heard shuffling of feet and she froze in fright, thinking it was one of the many guards. The unknown person talked and she was relieved that the voice was female.

She realized it was... familiar. She smirked.

"Laxus~" she purposefully moaned. In reply, Laxus pinned her to the wall roughly, resulting to a 'thump.'

She heard shuffling again, slower this time, and she knew they were walking toward them. She raised her legs and locked it to his hips, which made him nip her neck and in turn she threw her head back.

The steps stopped and she smirked. She opened her eyes and eyed a teary-eyed and pathetic Lucy Heartfilia.

' _He's mine now._ '

* * *

 ***slightly evil laugh***

 **At this point, I think it's a compliment if you hate it. }:3**

 **To kurahieiritr JIO: Thank you so much for the long reviews for each chapter! It made me really happy, honestly. :) I hope you continue enjoying this story as it progresses.**

 **Thanks everyone for your kind and really _hilarious_ reviews. XD Made my day.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts.**

 **See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Exactly 100 reviews! Thanks everyone. :)**

 **Thanks Caroline. For being the 100th. Hearts to you!**

 **Hope you like this chappie :D**

* * *

The Raijinshuu plus Tyler were mortified. They knew their stomachs were empty but the urge to throw up whatever it had inside was welcoming. _Very_ welcoming.

Lucy was in an almost similar state but instead of being repulsed she was in despair.

The sight in front of her was nauseating, but in her eyes it was absolutely painful. Her feet were rooted to the ground and she could do nothing but watch. Her heart hitched to her throat as the scene in front of her altered to a distant memory.

" _Jude~" Corneliana moaned as her father pinned her to his desk, papers flew and scattered everywhere. Corneliana raised her legs and locked them to his waist, eliciting a grunt from him._

It was a horrible experience for a child barely five years old. She mustered all she had to bury it in the deepest pits of her memory chamber, but seeing this... Her chest tightened to the point she couldn't breathe.

The scene was amusingly identical. How the man was on top, the woman flushed, the ample lust in the air, their position... heck, even the hair color was identical! Even the way the woman eyed her smugly was the same, silently boasting that she was triumphant in her hunt.

It was almost laughable. And she would've laughed, if not for the lack of air supply.

She bit her lip. Screw it! This time, she was going to make a difference.

The blonde shot out abruptly, startling everyone, even the sin-committing couple. "Lucy Kick!" she screamed as her foot connected to her fellow blonde and smashed him to a nearby tree, almost breaking it in half. The Raijinshuu and Alderson twins were stunned, their mouths hanging open.

"Move!" Lucy ordered and they involuntarily complied, still dazed and unsure of what she wanted. Lucy sprinted to Laxus, who was starting to get up. "We need to hold him down! Hurry!"

Tyler ran to his sister, where he decided it was safer while the Raijinshuu caught up with Lucy. Amidst the running, Evergreen shouted, "Lucy! Why on Earthland did you attack _him_?! That's the wrong person you're beating up! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I've seen this thing before... It's extremely similar to what I've seen so I think he's under something! We need to immobilize him before he gets on his feet!" she shouted back as she cracked her whip.

The Raijinshuu wasn't satisfied with the answer, but nodded in understanding and quickly positioned themselves around Laxus. They cast their magic simultaneously, albeit weaker than usual as they didn't want to seriously injure him. However Laxus thrashed and jumped around, which frustrated and partly relieved them.

Laxus suddenly landed in front of Ever and the latter took her glasses off to use her Stone Eyes. But she was cut short as Laxus pounced and straddled her on the ground. Evergreen screamed as Laxus held down her wrists and dipped his head to her exposed shoulders.

"Laxus! Laxus! No!" she thrashed but Laxus stilled her roughly. The rest of the group ran to help her. "Can't you hear me?! Laxus! Stop it!" Evergreen bit her lip. "For Mavis' sake, this is so _**unmanly**_!"

Her companions almost tripped in surprise and tried hard to hold back a laugh. Even Laxus briefly loosened his hold on her. She took the opportunity and kicked him away, her face flushed in anger- and maybe embarrassment.

"Stupid Laxus!" she shrieked. She whipped her head to her friends. "Stop laughing and get to work!" the others bit their tongues and obeyed.

Lucy stood on her spot. She pondered over what just happened and had a clearer idea on what Laxus was under. She yelled that she realized something and left the work to them. She also reminded Evergreen to keep her distance, to which the latter replied haughtily.

Lucy ran to the twins, who were slumped on the wall, unsure on what they should do. Lucy skidded to a stop and held Tara's shoulders. "What did you do?" she demanded.

Tara scowled. "What? I did nothing! It was Laxus who started it. How dare you even accuse me? And get your-"

"Stop lying, Tara!" She tightened her hold. "I know you did something! Something to turn him into a lustful monster that would assault anything with breasts! But just what is it?! A spell? A potion? Tell me so I can find a way to stop it! Please!" her tone was desperate.

"I told you, I did not do anything! You just can't accept that Laxus Dreyar _wants_ me! To the point that he will attack any other female with the delusion that who he sees is _me_! And I am completely sure that he is unstoppable unless you leave us alone and I let him have what he wants! Which is _me._ " she put her chin up and hands on her hips while displaying an arrogant smirk.

That arrogance was lost in an instant, when suddenly a loud crack was heard and small pieces of debris hit her face. "CUT THE F*CKING BULLSHIT, YOU WHORE." Lucy's gaze darkened as Tara started to shiver in total fright. Cussing left a dirty taste in her mouth, but this... insufferable walking piece of idiocy pushed her to that point. "I honestly wonder if you were even born with a brain or goddamn dignity. Even a _dog_ has more pride than a shameless slut like you." She glared. "Listen up, asking nicely isn't working. So, let me make clear, this is not a request. This is an order. You _**will**_ tell me what you did."

"W-W-What makes you t-think I'd bow down t-to you?"

Lucy clenched her bloody fist tighter. The opportunity to break a stubborn brat's face was _very_ enticing. "Tara Alderson... Right now, I don't mind having _your_ blood on _my_ hands." She bent at eye level and narrowed her eyes. "Feel _free_ to test me."

Tara squeaked and shook all over. All defiance went down the drain and she wanted no more than to faint on the spot. And she was on the verge on doing so, if not for the feeling that if she did pass out, she would never regain consciousness again. With shaking hands, she took out the flask she used earlier and held it in front of Lucy.

Lucy snatched the flask and studied it. "Some kind of potion?" she pocketed it. "Now, how to stop it?" she withdrew her fist.

"I-I-I don't know. I only ever saw Mother use it and I don't think she has ever undone it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes again. She didn't detect any dishonesty in the brat's frightened eyes. She bit her lip in frustration. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Tara nodded weakly.

Lucy grit her teeth. She ran toward the Raijinshuu, who were dodging a certain lightning mage's punches. "Freed!" she tossed the potion. Said man caught it with ease. He narrowed his eyes at it and shot a questioning look at Lucy.

"What Laxus is under. Got it from Tara." She spoke quickly as she cracked her whip again. "D'you know it?"

Freed instantaneously shot a glare at Tara, who flinched. He tightened his hold on the flask and desperately searched his memory for anything resembling it.

"Lucy-san." He said after a minute. Lucy glanced at him. "I believe this is some sort of love potion or rather, a lust potion."

"So I gather." Lucy replied plainly. Freed flinched in embarrassment. He just pointed out the obvious. "What we need to know if this potion needs to be undone or it wears off." She continued.

Freed cleared his throat. "Right. Generally, potions wear off. The duration of each potion varies. This one however, will wear off in the morning as it is a potion for... nightly activities."

"Too long." Lucy muttered. "What can we do?"

"The best course of action is to render him immobile until morning."

"Seriously? Freed you know more than me how impossible that is!"

"I am aware, Lucy-san." He shot a light glare. "But do you have any other suggestion?"

"Ehh... fine." Lucy gulped. "Sorry."

"I'm going to write a rune trap. I'll need you guys to distract him." He instructed her and the other two.

"Will do." They replied and Freed got to work.

Laxus' movements were reckless. He had no aim, only power. He ran everywhere, particularly to where Evergreen was positioned. The latter always dodged with ease. And another thing they all noticed, he didn't use any magic. He only made use of his brute strength. The feel he was giving off... closely resembled a wild animal.

Lucy maintained distance from Laxus and lashed her whip from there. She made sure it didn't touch her fellow blonde, as she didn't really want to hurt him despite the scary thing he turned into. Although, he had accidentally been striked a few times.

Laxus snarled at the rapidly approaching leather whip. Before it could wound him again, he caught the end and wrapped it around his hand. Lucy gasped in shock and confusion. She watched as Laxus eyes followed the trail of her whip. She broke out in cold sweat. The moment Laxus' eyes met hers, he _froze_.

Lucy's eyebrows crunched curiously. Even the Raijinshuu halted their attacks and looked between them.

However, the moment lasted briefly. Lucy's body jerked forward violently and crashed into a warm, muscled chest. Despite the danger, she blushed.

Then Laxus... embraced her. Shock painted the Raijinshuu's face. Lucy's body went rigid. The beastly aura he emitted earlier was gone.

"...Laxus?" Lucy said worriedly. "Hey...? Uhm, are you...uh...o-!"

All of a sudden, Laxus' eyelids flew open. His eyes bore into Lucy, who almost jumped in surprise. Laxus' eyes roamed her face slowly, as if drinking in every feature. Lucy couldn't help but squirm under his intense gaze. His eyes stopped at her lips.

Lucy unconsciously licked it.

Laxus' embrace tightened. She gasped in surprise. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears and she was positive she was red as Erza's hair. But she was uneasy on how the lightning mage was acting. Was this still one of the potion's effects? Was he back to normal? If he is... why is he acting this way? He never took his eyes off her lips. Is he... safe now? Or is it still dangerous?

Laxus' head dipped.

' _Oh no._ '

Her whole body froze.

' _What the hell is he doing?!_ '

His hands snaked around her waist.

' _Danger..._ '

Laxus' face was approaching at a snail's pace.

' _Danger!_ '

She was paralyzed. Her heart squeezed painfully.

' _DANGER!_ '

...she says. But truthfully the only danger she felt...

' _No... no..._ '

...was coming from _herself_.

' _Please... Laxus..._ '

She was _waiting_ for it.

* * *

 **Ohohoho~**

 ***another slightly evil laugh***

 **Anyway, hope you remember but a bit of ElfEver over there. hahaha They're so adorable.**

 **So guys sad news... probably another chapter and the story will end.**

.

.

.

.

 **Please don't hate me. *cry* (although you guys probably already do, with the last chap and everything)**

 **Anyway, thanks everyone for your kind reviews.**

 **Let me hear you.**

 **...see ya ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

 **I kept getting interrupted at typing this out but it's finally done. Finally.**

 **And hey, just to be clear. Freed is NOT gay in this story. I'm only portraying his Laxus obsession, guys. And besides, I'm also a huge fan of the Runestar shipping xD**

 **Anyway, LAST chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"NO!"

She screamed and pushed Laxus' away with sudden inhuman strength. She tried to scramble away from him but her legs felt like jelly. She unceremoniously fell on her butt. But the pain was gone instantly, as panic had overridden her racing thoughts.

She covered her mouth, her lips had been trembling. Not in fear, but in... _anticipation_. She was sure; Laxus was going to kiss her. Pushing him away was the right choice. He was drugged and any intimate action just might lead to her ruin. But no, she wasn't scared of that. No, not one damn bit. Instead, she had been scared of her own _self_. She was actually _waiting_ for it to happen.

She wasn't sure of herself anymore. She liked him? Did she? She _did?_ Her? Days ago- err... yesterday she was adamant that she was _not_ crushing on Laxus. And suddenly a day later, she was looking forward to some saliva-exchange?!

' _Lucy Idiot-filia! Get a frickin' hold of yourself! Stupid stupid stupid..._ '

Laxus stood before her, unmoving. Lucy bowed her head as she continued her incessant chanting. She didn't want to look at him. She was absolutely, completely and totally perplexed. A million thoughts were racing in her head. But what was Laxus thinking? Was he even in the state to already be thinking?

"Lucy..." Laxus whispered so softly that Lucy could pass it off as the wind. She flinched. He didn't sound... possessed. Was he back to normal? "Lucy..." he repeated.

She bit her lip, hard. His tone was pleading. Him sounding okay pressed Lucy to not show her face, not after the embarrassing string of thoughts that coursed her mind. But that wasn't Laxus' fault. It was hers. Just hers. All hers.

She lifted her head slowly. Her brown orbs gazed at his shoes, trailing upward slowly. She was taking her sweet time, nervous on what Laxus' face is painted with. Her breath hitched apprehensively in every inch upward. Her eyes reached his jaw and she took a deep breath before taking in his visage.

 _Nothing_.

' _What?_ ' she thought confused. ' _Wait, no... not nothing._ ' She widened her eyes.

Laxus' face was blank. But his eyes expressed much more than that.

Laxus... a whirlwind of emotions flashed in his already stormy gray eyes. Shame. Guilt. Remorse. Confusion. And a lot more she couldn't make out. Above all, why was Laxus...?

Why was Laxus _hurt?_

"Oh, Mavis why..." she whispered with wide eyes. Her heart clenched agonizingly. There was obviously something wrong. Seeing him like this was painful. What happened? It sent an unsettling pit in her stomach. Every bone in her body screamed to make it right, whatever it was. She reached out shakily. "Laxus-"

But before she could say anything else, he flashed away.

Lucy gaped in shock and bewilderment. She watched as the lightning that surrounded his body fade away and soon enough, he was gone, leaving her alone on the cold, hard ground. Her hand dropped awkwardly beside her.

"Lucy!" she heard footsteps running toward her. "Lucy, what happened back there?"

Lucy looked blankly ahead of her as she took Evergreen's outstretched hand. She stood up and dusted her bottom. The Raijinshuu were looking expectantly at her. She didn't know what to say though. It wasn't like they weren't present during her and Laxus' exchange.

"What happened?" Ever urged.

"I don't know." She admitted hopelessly. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Who the heck... what are you sorry for?"

"Laxus. H-He... I'm sorry." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She brought her hand up and hid her face from them. She did something. She hurt Laxus. She was swallowed up by guilt and regret. What did she do wrong? Was it wrong to push him away? Should she have let him kiss her? Should she have let him have his way?

She was scared. As much as Laxus occupied her mind and heart, she absolutely didn't want to be kissed under a lust spell. It would bruise what little womanly ego she had. But was that the wrong move?

She bit her lip harder than before, effectively drawing blood. Evergreen widened her eyes at the red drop and grabbed her hand and shoulder.

"Lucy! Lucy! Stop that! What on Earthland happened with you two?!" she shook her vigorously and Lucy had no choice but reveal her teary eyes.

"Laxus... I hurt him. I pushed him away and I hurt him, Ever!" she sobbed quietly. "I-It hurts. I can't... breathe. Was it wrong? Tell me Ever, is what I did wrong?"

Evergreen gaped at the sight. She was surprised at how much the blonde reacted. She hadn't expected tears for what she thought was just a crush. But as a woman and a friend, she understood.

"Oh Lucy..." She awkwardly pulled the Celestial mage into a hug. "It's not your fault. You did the right thing. Come on, dry those pretty eyes."

Lucy sighed into her friend's shoulder. Her sobbing stopped, although there was the occasional sniff. Evergreen was comforting her for the second time that day. She was eternally grateful. She returned the hug.

Evergreen patted the blonde's back. She shot a look/glare to the two males behind Lucy. They gulped and tried to decipher the message.

 _Find Laxus._

They nodded and trailed the lingering static in the air. Evergreen remained with Lucy, continuously comforting her. It took a few more moments than she expected but Lucy pulled away.

Lucy exposed her bloodshot eyes and Ever was tempted to pull her into another hug. But Lucy took a step back. She smiled sadly but nevertheless, thanked the fairy mage sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Ever." She bowed her head. "I got too carried away."

"Don't be sorry. It's not a crime to be bawl like a baby from time to time." Ever replied with a small smile.

Lucy laughed dryly. She was thankful for the attempt.

"Well, can you tell me what that bawling was about now?"

Lucy sighed. "Of course. Sorry again." She explained what happened, starting from when she pushed Laxus away 'til the present situation, additionally describing her feelings. Evergreen listened in silence. Although she had a confused look plastered on her face as if, pondering over something.

"And that's it, Ever. I don't know why, but seeing those hurt-filled eyes..." she bit her lip- which made her wince- in attempt to stop impending tears. "...broke something in me."

Evergreen secretly grinned at her blonde friend. She wanted so much to blurt out what she thought but decided against it. It wasn't the time to bomb Lucy with a revelation.

"Lucy, you know the best thing to do right now? Talk to him. Set things straight."

"But how?" she said miserably. "He... _flashed_ away. He's gone. He could be back in Magnolia for all we know. He left."

"Well, Lucy. That's where you're wrong." Ever smiled softly.

* * *

"He's over there." Freed pointed to a hunched figure sitting at the edge of a pond. He had an upset air about him. He wasn't happy that Laxus seemed so crestfallen. He wanted to share in the pain. But that's not what Laxus needed. Or specifically, _he's_ not what Laxus needed, at present.

He internally frowned at that.

Lucy silently thanked him. She walked slowly, killing the slightest crunch of her steps. Her efforts were in vain, however. She saw how Laxus' ears twitched at her first step. She continued walking silently, not speaking a word. Laxus didn't move from his position, not speaking either.

She didn't stop until she was directly behind him. The situation felt familiar for some reason. She shook it off.

She inhaled a sharp intake of breath once she got close enough. Laxus' was enveloped in a downright gloomy aura. She felt a pang in her heart. She blinked away her watery eyes and breathed in.

"Laxus…" she spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Laxus didn't respond, but she knew he heard. "Laxus, look at me please." She begged.

Laxus didn't move an inch. She bit her lip. She moved next to him and extended a shaky hand. Laxus let her hold his chin and gently tilt his head to her.

"I'm sorry."

He visibly stiffened. He crunched his eyebrows. "You shouldn't be." He replied softly after a minute.

"I should." Lucy internally cheered that Laxus responded. "It's my fault you're like this."

Laxus' eyes narrowed. He lifted his hand and rested it over hers. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it—"

"It's mine." He cut her off. Lucy widened her eyes slightly. She was about to retort when Laxus suddenly sniffed the air. "I should be sorry. I'm sorry."

She stiffened and shivered when Laxus' large thumb caressed the corner of her lip. Her eyes grew larger. What was he-?

"I did this, didn't I?" he said miserably. It was there again. Those eyes.

Lucy realized he meant the dried drop of blood from her ruthless lip-biting.

"No. No!" Lucy exclaimed. "I-I did this. I-I bit my lip. You didn't do anything, Laxus."

Relief flashed in his eyes, momentarily. "That's not true. I hurt you. I hurt you guys. I hurt my nakama." His grip on her hand tightened. "I vowed to never hurt my nakama ever again. And… I just did."

"Laxus. You didn't hurt anyone. Trust me." She said pleadingly. Seeing the disbelief in his eyes, she gripped Laxus' other hand. "Ask any one of us, and we'd say the same thing. I swear. I promise."

"You don't know that."

"Celestial Mages never break their promises. Ever." She said firmly.

Laxus searched her face, as if searching for any sign of a lie. He sighed. In relief or exhaustion, she didn't know. The answer came shortly. She was glad when his body relaxed. She wasn't glad, however, when his hand fell off hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"Laxus, I just told-"

"For leaving so abruptly."

"Hn…" she smirked slightly. " Well, you were gone in a _flash._ " She joked. Laxus cracked a smile at this.

"Thanks."

"You shouldn't thank me. That was a totally lame joke."

"Not that, dumb blonde."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the insult. She realized what he meant. "Just returning the favor."

Laxus cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "This will be the one and only time I'm saying this, so make sure those ears are goddamn clean." She raised an eyebrow.

Laxus shifted until he completely faced Lucy. She did the same, albeit hesitantly. She was only expecting a simple explanation for the 'thank you'. That's what she usually does. She was confused, however, by the amount of preparation it took. She internally laughed. It must be bruising for a prideful man as Laxus.

She visibly flinched when Laxus took her hand in his. She relaxed instantly when she felt the gentleness behind them, although, she was still uneasy on his sudden gesture. Her heart raced unwillingly. A pit made home at the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't help but feel weird at the situation.

She raised her eyes and they made contact with his.

"I guess I've fallen for you, Lucy Heartfilia."

' _Oh. My. God._ '

* * *

Laxus watched her lose it. She opened her mouth in shock. Then closed it. Then opened it again.

He watched it happen repeatedly. On any other occasion, he would have found it funny or stupid. But in this occasion? It jumbled his nerves.

She broke eye contact and retracted her hand. He kept up his poker face, but inside it stung. She wrung her hands together and bit her lip. Laxus' heart sunk.

But he didn't give in. He held his ground. He was waiting for an answer and he was going to get one.

Of course, he'd much prefer a positive one.

Lucy didn't say anything. She averted her eyes and looked everywhere. Laxus nudged her slightly. His eye twitched when the action made her skin jump out of her.

He spoke with a tone that made clear that he wanted an answer. And he knew Lucy understood it. But seeing her all so jumpy and edgy because of his shocker confession offended him slightly- or greatly. But this was Lucy Heartfilia, the girl he fell for. He would be patient, even if he had to wait for Edolas to come crashing down. He finally understood where he wanted to be in her life. And he would go through anything to take that place.

Lucy bowed her head, which shielded her face from his view. Even without his dragon senses, he could clearly hear the erratic beating of her heart. She took a breath. She was ready to speak.

Laxus' heart waited on edge.

"Laxus…" she said softly. "I…I… Laxus, I…."i she repetitively stumbled out words. With all that stuttering, Laxus wasn't sure where she was going anymore.

"I… I-I don't love you, Laxus."

*crack*. His jaw dropped in sheer shock. He didn't expect rejection.

"A-And, I'm not sure I l-like you, either."

*bullseye* An arrow shot straight into his heart. And not in the fucking romantic way.

He wasn't sure what to feel. Devastated because he was rejected? Or hella annoyed that she rubbed salt into his wounds? He was ready to storm out.

"But…" she said.

Laxus' tuned into her. It was just so embarrassing. He decided to confess. It seemed to be the perfect time. But then he's slapped in the face with rejection? He wanted to walk out and never face her again. But he was a man. And a man never runs away. And besides, she had something else to say.

"But." He repeated emotionlessly.

"But… I want to, Laxus."

His jaw slackened… again. He snapped his eyes to her and was instantly taken in by her beautiful, brown orbs. He couldn't make sense of the situation. His mind was in a jumbled mess and he could do nothing but openly stare.

"I'm not sure how I feel for you. But I know that I want to fall in love with you… godthisisembarassing." she slapped her face a few times and kept her hands there. Laxus didn't need to inspect closely. Her face was completely, absolutely, entirely _red_. Seeing her like that… his face heated up.

"You want to… love me?" he questioned. She nodded shyly. "So when you said you don't 'love' me…"

"I really don't." she finished his sentence. "But listen, Laxus. I _want_ to. I really do. Thing is, I think of you so much that I can't process anything else. When Freed said you followed me, I was elated. And seeing you with Tara earlier, shattered me. I realize I don't want to see you with anyone else. And Laxus, you can't imagine how happy I am to know that… you love me."

"I'm not sure if I like you already. Maybe I do. But Laxus, I need time before it turns to love. Rushing… it scares me. But you don't. So please, Laxus. Teach me how to… teach me how to _love_ _you_." She finished. Earlier, she was red as a beet. That didn't really change. But instead of the excessive shyness she showed, was a determined aura. Laxus smiled genuinely at this.

He reached out and caressed her hair. Lucy hummed at the touch. He gently pulled her head to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"I really wonder."

"What is it?" Laxus asked the small blonde walking beside him. He gazed fondly at her.

Lucy skipped, unaware of the gazes of the taller blonde. "I mean, like, so much happened. So much that I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." She chuckled. "Thing is, I wonder how everything happened. Specifically, how did it start? I really wonder." She looked up and appeared trying to flashback on things.

"To be precise, Lucy-san." Freed spoke up. "Looking back at the past events and tracing it to the root, I'd say everything **started in the bath**."

Lucy, Laxus, Bixlow and Evergreen snapped their head at him. And realized that his speculation was correct. They couldn't believe it.

" **Seriously?** "

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Yup. It's done. So saaaad. TT^TT**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story! To everyone who took their time to review and favorite and follow. I send my heart out to you. :)**

 **Anyway, THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

 **To me, that is. Question: Is my writing/storytelling satisfactory?**

 **This is a first and only request. I'm not expecting or forcing anyone to answer but it'd really mean a lot to me if you do.**

 **Whatever, your answer is, I am going to improve. Really. I just want to know if there is anything you're unsatisfied with or bothering you. Like my grammar, description or passion. I want to know what I'm going to grind on. (:P)**

 **To anyone who will take their time to answer, I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart _thank you_.**

 **So that's that. Bye guys. I love all of you! :)**

 **See ya.**


End file.
